Неравный брак
by Loreley Lee
Summary: Тирион присутствует на свадьбе брата


Весна наконец-то вступила в свои права. После нескольких последних лет, наполненных холодом, снегом, голодом, болезнями и войнами, приход весны был похож на воскрешение покойника. Семь Королевств восставали из пепла, наскоро латали прорехи, разгребали завалы, подновляли стены и крыши, распахивали и засевали поля.  
Тирион отхлебнул из кубка. Вино было так себе, но сейчас, после долгой зимы, во всем Вестеросе невозможно было достать действительно хорошего вина ни за какие деньги. Знаменитые борские виноградники пали под ударами мороза, как и многие другие угодья. Впрочем, сейчас Тириону и это вино казалось вполне сносным, стоило лишь припомнить, что ему приходилось пить в Вольных Городах, когда шею натирал рабский ошейник с весело звенящими бубенчиками. Удивительно, как он стал неприхотлив после своих странствий.

Тирион усмехнулся и, привычно почесав шрам на месте носа, одним глотком опустошил кубок.  
— Ты не слишком налегаешь на вино? Такими темпами ты упьешься еще до свадьбы, не говоря уже о пире. — Джейме оторвался от созерцания своего отражения в большом зеркале и подошел к окну.  
— Не волнуйся, тебе не придется за меня краснеть, — хмыкнул Тирион, оглядывая брата. В его густых золотых локонах и бороде прибавилось изрядно серебра, правую кисть заменял деревянный протез — знаменитая золотая рука Джейме была утрачена вместе с некоторым количеством иллюзий и плащом лорда-командующего Королевской Гвардией, на лице прибавилось морщин, но он все равно оставался сказочно хорош собой. Настолько хорош, что даже завидовать было как-то глупо. — Зато большинство гостей будут смотреть на тебя и задаваться вопросом, почему такой красавец, как ты, женится на такой неказистой девице.  
Джейме улыбнулся так беззаботно и весело, что Тирион не смог удержаться от ответной улыбки.  
— Большинству гостей, милый братец, стоило бы задуматься о том, что я от этого брака получаю куда больше, чем моя невеста. Сам посуди, кто я такой? Однорукий межевой рыцарь, голодранец, профукавший свое наследство и с позором изгнанный из Королевской Гвардии.  
— Зря ты на себя наговариваешь, Джейме, — Тирион выпрямился во весь свой невеликий рост и горделиво взглянул на брата. — Ты брат королевского десницы. И будущий кастелян Утеса. Разве плохо?  
— Это неважно, — снова улыбнулся Джейме. — Ты же понимаешь, я женюсь не на наследстве, а на женщине, которую сам выбрал. А если кого-то мой выбор не устраивает — этот кто-то может катиться на все четыре стороны…

* * *

Тирион никому и ни под каким видом не рассказал бы, чего ему стоило выторговать жизнь и свободу Джейме. И король, и королева имели все основания очень не любить его брата, так что ссылка на Стену представлялась наилучшим вариантом милосердия.

Тирион изворачивался как угорь на сковородке. Он лгал и интриговал. Он покупал лестью и золотом расположение тех, кто мог хоть сколько-нибудь повлиять на решение судьбы Джейме. Он уговорами склонял на свою сторону тех, кто не покупался на лесть или золото.

— Он убил моего отца! — кричала Дейенерис, выплескивая содержимое своего кубка в лицо Тириону. — Как ты можешь просить за него? Да я просто отдам его Дрогону.  
— Ваше Величество, он все же мой брат. Как же мне не просить за него? — отвечал Тирион, внутренне содрогаясь.  
— Он хладнокровно выбросил моего брата из окна башни, — мрачно говорил Джон. — И нисколько не смущался, признаваясь в этом.  
— Кузена, Ваше Величество, — поправлял Тирион.  
— Какая разница?

И все же новоиспеченный десница не терял надежды. За Джейме Ланнистера замолвили словечко почти все, чье мнение было важно для юных короля и королевы. Лорд Варис напомнил Дейенерис о том, что ее отец был, к несчастью, скорбен разумом и творил жуткие вещи. Сир Барристан, восстановленный в должности лорда-командующего, поклялся на своем мече, что Джейме Ланнистер, занимая эту должность, делал все для восстановления пошатнувшейся чести Королевской Гвардии. Магистр Иллирио прислал пространное письмо, в котором рассуждал о природе и пользе милосердия к побежденным, особенно если речь идет о побежденных из таких влиятельных и богатых семей, как Ланнистеры. Но, скорее всего, самым весомым аргументом стала просьба Бриенны, Тартской Девы.

Несмотря ни на что, король Джон любил семью, в которой вырос. Он считал Неда Старка своим отцом, а его детей — своими братьями и сестрами. Так что когда Санса Старк поделилась с ним историей своего спасения, Джон при свидетелях заявил, что спасительница его сестры может просить его о чем пожелает, и это будет сделано. Тирион и сам не ожидал, что всё получится так легко. Он был готов пообещать леди Бриенне что угодно — самых лучших женихов, самые красивые наряды, самые прекрасные драгоценности. Он готов был даже лично распевать серенады под ее окном, если придется. Но ничего этого не понадобилось. Едва услышав его взволнованную речь, Тартская Дева вскочила и коротко сказала ему: «Едемте, милорд. Нам не стоит медлить».

И вот теперь, чудом спасенный от плахи или Стены, Джейме женится на той самой Тартской Деве. Как все же причудливы пути богов…

* * *

Небольшая септа была полна народу. Свадьба Джейме Ланнистера, пусть и с позором изгнанного из Гвардии, была все же крупным событием.

Стоя рядом с алтарем, Тирион оглядывал толпу гостей и на большинстве лиц видел алчное любопытство. Многие из пришедших явно ломали голову над тем, кто больше выиграет от этого брака. Тартская Дева, получающая в мужья одного из знаменитейших рыцарей королевства, да еще и Ланнистера, пусть и утратившего право на Утес, или все же Джейме, получающий с помощью этого брака возможность прилепить яркую заплатку на огромные дыры в том, что когда-то было честью дома Ланнистеров. Тирион не мог винить их за это. На их месте он бы и сам так думал, высчитывал бы, кому подобный брак выгоднее, про себя насмехался над внешностью невесты, зубоскалил по поводу жениха.

Но со своего места, рядом с Джейме, Тирион видел, что все было совсем не так, как казалось со стороны.  
Джейме явно нервничал. Тирион мог бы поклясться, что впервые видит, как его всегда самоуверенный брат волнуется. Оставалось только догадываться, какое волнение испытывает невеста.

Шепот пронесся по толпе, когда в конце прохода появились две высокие фигуры. Лорд Селвин Тарт вел к алтарю свою дочь Бриенну, ростом превосходившую большинство рыцарей королевства. В свадебном платье из голубого шелка она казалась неуклюжей и, очевидно, чувствовала себя неловко. Ее короткие волосы были убраны в подобие прически и затянуты золотой сеткой, украшенной сапфирами. Джейме настоял, чтобы это были именно сапфиры, хотя Тириону казалось, что сюда лучше подошли бы топазы. Впрочем, к такому лицу, как у нее, плохо подходили любые камни. Она смотрела в пол и с каждым шагом краснела все сильнее. Уродливый шрам на ее щеке так и притягивал взгляд.

«Уж кто бы говорил», — пронеслась в его голове насмешливая мысль, но Тирион не успел ее додумать, потому что отец невесты уже довел дочь до алтаря и передал ее руку жениху. Глаза Бриенны и Джейме встретились, и Тирион забыл о том, насколько некрасива Бриенна, и о том, что его брат — калека, и в этот самый момент пальцы невесты сжимают деревянный протез вместо руки жениха. Они смотрели друг на друга так, словно в мире не существовало никого, кроме них. Возможно, в этот момент так оно и было.

«Ты еще прослезись», — подумал Тирион, глядя, как его брат окутывает плечи невесты алым свадебным плащом с золотым львом Ланнистеров на спине.  
Оставалось дождаться пира и утопить непрошенную сентиментальность в вине.


End file.
